


God's Most Beautiful Angel

by Abi (justabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Challenge Response, Conduit Fic, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/Abi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An even more screwed-up pair of brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Most Beautiful Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for echelon_002 at the [Because Angels Need Love, Too](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_castiel/224365.html) Castiel comment fic meme.

"Castiel." It has been a very long time since Castiel has seen his brother. Even through Dean's visage, Lucifer shines through. It gives Cas a sharp pang, though cut short by Lucifer's words. "I see you are as bland as ever."

"I see you are vain as ever." Castiel nods to indicate the vessel his brother has chosen.

"Yes," Lucifer smiles, spreading his borrowed arms. "This vessel holds nothing of my true beauty, but it will do."

Castiel does not deny it. Lucifer tells nothing but the truth. Though Castiel has ached to touch Dean's body, has watched Dean's body with a prurient eye, it holds nothing of his brother's former beauty. But Lucifer's beauty is a lie in the way his words never are. Partial truth is far more effective, far more seductive than any outright lie could ever be. Lucifer's beauty was ever a lure to sin.

"Did you miss me, brother?" Lucifer asks, gracing him with a leer Dean never graced him with.

Though he might wish to, Castiel does not lie. "You know that I did, just as you know that for all that I did, I never wished you back."

And then suddenly Dean's body presses Cas against the wall, kisses him the way that Cas has desired since before he knew how to desire, and Cas kisses back. Lucifer rips his mouth away and snarls, "Liar," before giving Castiel his sin again.


End file.
